


Life After The Farm

by knitekat



Series: Mission: Taking Down The Farms [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Quinn's thoughts on his future and rescue from the illegal omega breeding farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta

Danny had been surprised when the Agency involved in his rescue from the illegal puppy farm offered him a position. He'd originally assumed they'd meant as a secretary or something else suitable for the fragile nature of an omega and he'd almost turned them down on the spot... but he had bills to pay and no money coming in, so he listened to their spiel. It took all of his self-control not to react when he read the job specification and realised it was an actual front-line position. 

He stared at the paperwork, knowing he was one signature away from a job he'd dreamt of having when he was a young boy, before he'd presented as omega and it had been taken out of his reach forever. Not that Danny had ever given up on his dreams, he'd struggled and fought to be accepted in various clubs that omegas just didn't join. He'd proven himself over and over again to be the equal of any beta or alpha, but it still hadn't been enough.

Danny sighed as he recalled his excitement when he'd read the news in the paper, how omegas were to be allowed to apply for front-line positions in jobs that they had once been banned from. Not that it had made any difference... long held prejudices were hard to overcome and his time as a copper had been a disaster. He'd originally put up with the banter and constant calls for him to get the kettle on and bakes cakes, thinking that once he'd proven himself, once he'd shown them what he could do, that this time he'd be accepted as one of the boys. 

He'd been a bloody fool, he'd taken far too long to realise he'd just been the token omega for the department, someone they could point at and say 'look, we're meeting equality requirements'. No matter how many crooks he collared and how many crimes he'd solved, he had still been belittled and looked down on because of his designation, almost as if they'd expected him to leave when he found an alpha prepared to put up with him – or one who'd make him obey. One wag had even asked him how he'd like to be 'pregnant and bare-foot', he'd enjoyed punching him. 

In truth, that was why he'd taken risks, trying to prove that he was as good as any alpha, not that it had worked. He'd quit the force and gone freelance, taking the cases no-one else wanted, the ones his clients had been desperate enough to want solved that they'd even hire an omega. It was how he'd been caught by the puppy farmers and... he shook his head, he didn't want to remember the pain and humiliation of those long weeks, not that the bastards had broken him, no matter how hard they'd tried. 

So... his choices were to continue in a low-paid, dead-end career as a private investigator or take the risk that this agency was on the level, that they'd actually trust him with something more than being a honey-trap. He sighed, knowing he'd give them that chance and not just – or even mostly – because he believed them. No, it was all because of that alpha who'd helped rescue him from the bloody breeding farm. The one who'd looked at him and had seen past the omega, that had treated him as a human and not just as someone to carry his pups. Who had given him a name and who had trusted him to get the other omegas out, who had even trusted him with a gun. 

No one, certainly no alpha Danny had even met, did that for omegas and it was that one act which had Danny sign on the dotted line. He just hoped he'd made the correct choice and that the betas and other alphas in the agency would give him the same chance to prove himself as James the alpha had.


End file.
